You Can Take All The Pain Away From Me
by XxSamulaxX
Summary: My Chemical Romance FanFic : Can Ebony and Gerard heal each others pain, or help each other through it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys *awkward wave* Well, ummm, this is my first story submission so I hope that anyone who takes the time to read it enjoys and if you do subscribe :)**

**Disclaimer: I've taken insperation from others, and obviously don't own Gerard or Mikey or Costa or HMV but I love them all so put them in :D**

**Many characters are based on people in my life so they're quite personal but, I hope you like it :)**

**(comment what song the lyric for the title came from and I'll shout out when the first person gets it)**

**Anyways, on with the story :D**

* * *

***Ebony's POV***

I looked in my full length mirror, which was lent up against my bedroom wall and sighed. I'd just got out of a steamy, hot shower so I felt fresh and clean. My petite, 19 year old, frame gazed back at me. At only 5"6 and small built, but by no means skinny, my mid length and heavily layer hair, complete with heavy side bangs, floated over my shoulders after being freshly washed and straightened. The ebony dye brought out my large, deep brown eyes. I was getting ready for one of the most simple of outings, just into town to meet the usual crowd, but being the perfectionist I am, I had to look perfect. My eyes now rimmed with black pencil eyeliner and a fine line of metallic grey liquid liner to top my upper lash line, I applied my favourite lip balm and pursed my lips together. Whenever I did this, I imagined Gerard Way doing the same, like he often did. I glanced over at my painting of him that I was working on. His innocent eyes, striking red hair and those lips…

"Eb! Ebbie? Eb, Eb, Eb!" called out Bella.

She was becoming inpatient again and as usual, spoilt my daydream. This happened often when she would turn up at mine fully ready and I hadn't even got dressed yet! The weather had gone less humid (to my advantage) so picking an outfit would be easy. I teamed a black and white t-shirt with a grey, zip up hoodie and black skinnies with tears in the knees. Just how I like them. I threw on my tatty, ankle high, black converse shoes and grabbed my bag, swinging round the banister and down the stairs to meet a particularly hyper best mate.

"So, why the sudden excitement?" I asked. Wrong move…

Suddenly this barrage of random verbal crap flowed from her mouth, like some sort of cork had popped off of a champagne bottle. I picked out words such as "cliffs" and "fun" and "bus". I strung this together to mean we were catching a bus with everyone to go to the cliffs. Sometimes that girl is needs to come off the red bull for a while.

***Bella's POV***

Today's going to be amazing! We're both looking sexy as, and to top it off, the Way brothers are in town (little to Eb's knowledge). I had planned to go see them in HMV, where they were doing a meet and greet, and then we would go on to the cliffs as planned. I love the little surprises that we arranged.

I glanced over at Ebony who was pawing through my copy of the latest Kerrang! that I picked up on the way here, our favourite magazine. I saw the mighty Gerard Way with his wife Lyn-Z; looking like the happy couple we knew them as. Below was a picture of the gorgeous Bandit, looking like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, sat on her daddy's lap when she was a baby. Then I looked at Ebony's face, wiped with concern and worry.

"What's up?" I asked.

"They've split up, Lyn-Z and Gerard, a few months ago… They're both ok now but, Bandit is with her mother and…"

That's where she left the conversation. As she spoke her eyes didn't leave the article, darting back and forth, double reading what she has just read, she couldn't believe it as much as I couldn't.

She knew about growing up with parents that had split up. Her Mum had done the same a Lyn-Z, left with her. Her Dad stayed in touch with her. He also helped with paying to bring her up but, it wasn't the same. She didn't have that great of relationship with her Mum ever since. She couldn't fully forgive her Mum for causing the deep, hallowing sadness in her Dad's eyes as he took one final look into his home and at his beloved Ebony-Rose. Damn I'm getting all mushy.

On that dark note we decided to make a move, going to meet everyone at Costa Coffee.

***Ebony's POV***

As we walked in you couldn't mistake where, in the generally quiet café, our group was.

A chorus of Hi's and Sup's greeted us as we walked through the door, but over all of the noise and laughter, you could hear 'The Sharpest Lives' playing in the background. Mikey's bass playing with perfect rhythm, Ray's guitar hammering out the distortion that filled the track, but even over those totally perfect parts, Gerard's emotion filled voice flowed out, filling the song with the essence of music.

Passion.

I then came back to the real world. I had my best dude-friend, Kyle, clicking in front of my face. Clearly I had 'spaced out' longer than I intended. Yet again, looking like a freak. Ah well, all the people here knew me well enough to expect that. We didn't bother ordering coffee, but left and started heading down the town, then into a very busy HMV. As we stepped in the door and looked across the sea of killjoys, us being the last to be let in and right at the back, we saw the red hair of the one. The only…

***Gerard POV***

This is the first meet and greet that I can actually enjoy. Everything is sorted with Lyn-Z so I can get back to enjoying being in an epic band! We haven't filed the divorce; I just don't have the heart to think about breaking our family, Bandit's only 9 and doesn't understand fully. It's protecting her. The last few months have been hard but, I think we are both feeling a lot better about the future, though apart…

My dearest Michael, sat to my right was busy signing a Party Poison mask that he soon slid over towards me. I signed it, as I had about 50 others in the last couple of hours, and gave her a hug, as I had about 100 others in the last couple of hours, but I couldn't help but look up and across to see a rowdy group entering. Glancing up I saw two young ladies, rather hot young ladies and a quite tall lad. They all seemed about 20 years of age but the male member of the party didn't seem to fit in with the girls. He seemed more casual and less dark, where as the girls seemed very dark and mysterious.

It seemed like forever before they got to meet us. They were really bubbly and friendly.

"Heyyyy!" The smaller of the two girls said, almost like she was a bubbling over pan.

She stood at about 5'5, not much shorter than her friend and had a similar figure, but she was fuller chested and obviously knew this, wearing a much lower black vest-style top to compliment her red jeans. Her dainty glasses framed her heavily lined eyes and as she darted her view, taking in all the cd's that lined the walls, they sparkled pale blues and deep grays. I love looking at people's eyes; they can tell you so much about a person, especially with girls.

Don't get me wrong, she was awesome but her friend, talk about drop-dead-gorgeous! And when I say dead, I mean it. She had the most pure porcelain skin I have ever seen! Her eyes were her focal point though, without doubt. She had a lot less eyeliner surrounding them but they were as dark and as haunting as the night sky itself, but brown. The sort of eyes that stare into you, through your soul and out the back again, but reassuring and warm. With a perfect twinkle.

We chatted for quite a while. Discussing the new album and how I was but in all honesty, I wanted to know about her, her life, even just her name. I know I had just met her but something told me to delve deeper than this into her life. In the end, I man-ed up.

"Hey, that's enough about me. So, d'ya have a name, sweetheart?"

She blushed and turned her head, hiding that beautiful face behind her long, side swept bangs.

***Bella POV***

After chatting to Mikey for what seemed like forever, I looked across at Ebony to see her shying away. Egghh, do I have to do everything for that girl?

I grabbed a sharpie and one of the Party Poison masks that they were giving away, to get signed, and scribbled down:

Ebony-Rose 456-678-424 ;) Call Me

I slid it across the desk and pulled her away.

***Ebony POV***

I blushed and turned to see Bella scribbling in a frantic manor on a PP mask. Ah, giving Mikey her number eh? Fast work my friend, nice one! But then she finished and slid it over to Gerard. As she grabbed me I got a glimpse of what it said and saw my name, there, in her scribbled font.

Wait a moment…

SHE JUST GAVE GERARD WAY MY PHONE NUMBER!

***Gerard POV* **

I looked down at the mask that was pushed in my direction, seeing a name and phone number. I wanted to ask whose it was but by the time I looked up, all I could see was her cringing, being grabbed by her mates and ran down the street, so it must be hers…

…Ebony-Rose…

* * *

**Ooohhhh something going on here, or not, or mabye. I've got a epic plan for the future of this story so, please continue to read, comment, subscribe, review. Just tell me what you think as I update it :) (I will take improvement suggestions on)**

**Thanks xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, chapter 2 right here :D Sorry it took so long and it's quite short but I had a little trouble with how to get it right. The next few should be alot better though. **

**Shout out BeautifulDarknessKilljoy for guessing the titles original home :) Nice one :)**

**So, without futher a-do, here it is...**

* * *

***Gerard's POV***

Her mysterious and intriguing name whirled around my head.

Snap out of it Gee! She's a good looking girl; she'll have a boyfriend already.

But, do I take the plunge, the risk?

Make that call…?

***Bella POV***

I literally dragged Ebony out of there.

"Hey, have you put on weight?" I said in jest, poking at her flat stomach.

"Ehem, says you with your doughnut!" Damn, her come backs were good, or maybe I needed to look at my own state before I start on her… Ah well.

Kyle just left us to our banter and we caught the next bus to the beach near where we all lived. The sand was golden and the waves crashed on the rocks, but we were more interested in going up to the cliffs. This seemed to cheer him up a little because there isn't anything he likes more than climbing, up high, away from everyone, well… except us; he never escapes us.

Most would think that it is an odd group to be hanging around. Both Eb and I dated Kyle for considerable amounts of time, but now we're all just best mates. It's a lot better that way, no complications of emotions or romance, Yuk! Ewwww, I'm going mushy! Twice in one day, oh God…

***Ebony POV***

Whilst Bella was in her little thought bubble, me and Kyle started mucking around, tripping each other up and generally not being sensible. Immature; the best way to be.

Then he stopped, and looked deep into my big dark eyes, the way he had many times before. He cleared his throat and I watched his Adam's apple rise and fall as he swallowed. He then glanced at my doodles on the toes of my shoes, then back into my eyes.

"Do you like him?" He whispered to me.

"What? Who?"

He glanced at where Bella was and asked again, but a little louder.

"Gerard, do you like him?"

"Oh Gee. Um, I don't know, he's a lot older than me and like a total legend is interested, pfft."

As "Pfft" left my lips my bangs lifted from my face, which made him smile.

"Oh. Okay." And I decided to let him leave it at that. I'd heard rumours that he still liked me, since I dumped him but I thought I'd leave it.

He started to walk on, at a fair pace, taking long strides through the overgrown grass. I ran through the path he had parted and jumped on his back, begging for a piggy-back (yes, I'm too lazy to walk). He carried me a few paces then chucked me off, complaining about his back.

"Really? You used to be fun," I winked at him as he turned to make sure I got down okay.

I felt a buzz come from my pocket. Bella.

_Where are you guys? You were right there… Then you weren't :O What are you two doing out of sight? ;) Wait for me xx_

As we both read the message we had the same thought. Run like hell! We both started running but Kyle started to get a lot in front. He gave up on trying to get me to run and scooped me up into his arms, bridal style. Just as I got pulled up into his long arms, I saw Bella running up to catch up with us. We didn't even realise how far away she was!

"What's. The. Hurry?" she panted, putting her head down and holding he legs.

Kyle and I just started giggling at her flushed cheeks.

"So what have you guys been doing?" She asked as she regained her breath. We both gave her the 'Don't even go there; you know it's a tetchy subject look'. But then smiled.

Kyle swung me at her and she shifted out of the way….

…we all heard the crumble, not realising how close to the edge we all had ended up…

…I glanced up and down into Kyle's and Bella's fear stricken eyes…

…I couldn't see what was going on below Kyle's arms…

…then started to feel the ground give under Kyle's feet…

…and His arms tensing around my legs and ribcage…

* * *

**OOOOHHHHHHH what's going to happen? Haha, I know such information, and you don't :P**

**Please review and whatever because I read every one of them and they make my day, honestly. I love it!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to have Chptr 3 up soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long delay, got a little side tracked with life, anyways, hope you like it :)**

**Kyle's POV**

The cliff face was crumbling under my feet, with the weight of the 3 of us on the edge. I went to move from the eroding piece of rock but it was too late…

I tensed around Ebony's small and frail frame, doing all that was in my power to protect her from the drop below us. There was then the feeling of us free falling, plummeting down onto the rocks beneath. Her blood-curdling scream echoed, bouncing off of the jagged and unforgiving cliff face. Now knowing that there was nothing I could do to stop this, I took what could be my final gaze into her beautiful, hypnotic eyes and the shut them tight, waiting for the impact, and agony to follow. As long as I could protect her. Through my head spun the lyrics…

_"Face all the pain and take it on,_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone…"_

Then I felt the impact.

It shot like a bullet through me, but the feeling of having her so close once more, put me in this total, unconditional bliss…

**Ebony's POV**

The impact rattled through my bones and I felt the cold trickle of blood running down my cheek, which then mixed with tears. But, I was alive and conscious. I opened my eyes and looked at Kyle, who was still beneath me, and had saved my life. His white shirt was being spread with crimson, I watched for a moment as it spread from his back around to his front. His shirt was absorbing the blood.

I jumped up onto my very shaken and wobbly legs, stumbling backwards but regaining balance. As I looked over my shoulder I caught a glimpse of my worst nightmare. I swivelled and ran over to Bella, who was lying, front down, with her head turned towards us. She startled me as she began to cough and splutter the crimson started washing over the rocks and staining her face. The foam from the sea then began to lap at her hair; I knew I had to do something.

I reached into my pocket to find that my phone had come off a lot worse than me, it was smashed beyond recognition. I then went back to Bella, to see how hers had faired. It was a little dented, but due to being in her bag, had survived the plummet. My fingers danced over the keypad, deciding who to call. I went for the ambulance, based on the claret that was staining the rocks beneath my two closest friends.

"Ambulance service, how may we help you?"

"Please, come quick, we fell from the cliff, it, and we…"

I panicked. I couldn't form the words with my lips and I was babbling.

"Okay, dear. Calm down. Where are you and who are you with?"

"The rocks at the bottom of Praa Cliffs, it's cut off though, and the seas coming in. My friends are dangerously close to the sea, but I think they're unconscious, what do I do?"

"The Coast guard will be there very soon, they're on the way. What about you, are you okay?"

Before she asked this, I hadn't paid a second of attention to my own injuries, but looked down to notice a number of patches of blood. Everything started going hazy and dark…

"I'm fine but we need hel…" Darkness fell over me…

**Kyle's POV**

I opened my eyes and immediately noticed she wasn't there. Had I dropped her, or she got up herself?

I felt the sea lapping at my skate shoes, and tried to get up from the cold, rocky surface. Then the agony shot through me like some sort of electric bolt. It went from my right knee, up through my back and neck and spread over my ribs. I wasn't moving any time soon, I just hope she's okay…

**Gerard POV**

I left the meet and greet in HMV, and headed to my hotel room. Feeling so connected with a girl reminded me how lonely I was now, without Bandit or Lyn-Z.

I'm fine about us splitting, I have accepted that and began to move on, but the loneliness was really setting in and hitting me hard.

As these thoughts span through my mind, I cracked open a beer, then another, then another. When this was not dulling the feelings enough, I grabbed a spirit bottle, and downed it. Then followed it with another spirit. I didn't even look at the bottles or the liquid inside; I just drank the loneliness out of me.

When that failed, I went to my suitcase and pulled out a tub of anti-depressants. It was only about 1/8 full, but I, one by one, took the lot. After they seemed to have no effect, I decided the best thing was some sleep.

"You'll help me sleep, wont you?" A drunken smile creped up one cheek as I took my final two sleeping pills, washed down with a mouthful of coke.

"_Kiss me goodbye, And sleep. Just sleep_."

All fell darker and deeper than usual… Bliss…

**What will happen to our much loved characters find out soon (hopefully) :P x reviews etc appreciated and give me inspiration to write xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyle POV**

Beep… Beep… Beep… was what I was welcomed back to consciousness by.

I slowly broke my eyes open and the bright white and blue of the room blinded me. As my eyes adjusted, the first thing I noticed was her tranquil face across the corridor. Her eyeliner was smudged and make under her eyes look deep and haunted. Her usually bright, doll like eyes were closed, giving her whole being a cold, absent vibe.

"Welcome back, Kyle," a rounded faced nurse whispered.

I ignored her attempt at conversation and diverted my attention back to the beauty across the hall.

"Ebony?" I called out.

"Ebbie? Eb?..." I was cut off by the nurse.

"Dear, your friend isn't likely to wake up for another day at least. She's suffered the worst out of all three of you but, your other friend is outside waiting to see you. Would you like me to show her in?"

A tear slipped down my cheek, but I nodded. Bella walked tentatively in at the beckoning of the nurse. Her clothes were tattered and torn and she had a black plaster cast over her right arm. Her hair was also clearly still blood stained.

"Hey." Bella whispered as she walked in. She cleared her throat as she sat on the plastic chair.

"Is she going to wake up?" I croaked, choked up with potential tears. My eyes never made contact with Bella, as they didn't leave Ebony. All I wanted to do was get up and put my arms around her, tell her it'd all be okay and that she would wake up and enchant me once again with that perfect smile… Her smile.

My blissful daydream was shattered by the sound of crashing trolley beds, barging through the double doors one space away from where Ebony was. A man was wheeled in. about 3 doctors rushed in with the bed, shouting random numbers but one was repeating over and over,

"Mr. Way? Can you open your eyes? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me Mr. Way."

It couldn't be…

Bella was rushed out due to his arrival and another doctor came over to the machine I was linked to. He 'umm'ed and 'hmm'ed for a moment then glanced at me and walked back over to 'Mr. Way'. All through the commotion Ebony didn't stir, and her closed eyes didn't falter. She was completely dead to the world around her and I couldn't do a thing about it.

**Bella's POV**

Sat out here is hell.

My two best friends in the whole world are in ICU and I've been discharged with a broken wrist and mild concussion after only 24 hours in here. They won't tell me anything about either of them due to not being family or related, so I'm stuck here until I can get a decent word out of Kyle.

I walked over to the blinded glass wall between Kyle and myself to see him laying back against the crisp white pillow with a tear running down his cheek. He was going through torture and had been since Ebony broke up with him. They dated for about 6 months and went through a lot together. She was his life support and together they seemed like they could take on the world but, Ebony didn't feel the same way. She didn't like the dependence he had on her and needed the space, so broke up with him, promising him she'd be there for him still, which she was and still is. She went on with life and was happy, but Kyle… He puts on this happy and cool act but inside he's not. He's told me he loves her and no one else. He told me he can't imagine life without her. When she gets a new guy he swears to himself that if this guy hurts his Ebony, he won't walk away with all of his ribs intact. He's a good guy and really does love her, but is petrified to tell her the truth. This has been the case for 3 years now.

Kyle's eyes started to flutter closed as he fell asleep.

I went home that night after a long chat with a heartbroken Kyle.

When I arrived I showered and had some food but still wasn't happy or relaxed. I tried to sleep then gave up, and ended up texting Kyle's mobile.

_Me: How are you coping? Has she woken yet? X_

_Kyle: I'm okay. I don't know where she is. They wheeled her off about half hour ago and then I got taken to the ward to recover. She hadn't stirred or moved the whole time I watched her and all the attention she got was nurses pumping more crap into her system via the three million needles stuck in her. I just want to find her, rip them all out and take her home._

_Me: Honey, you can't do that. She'll get better. It's our Ebony. I promise. X_

_Kyle: Yeah. My Ebbie… x_


End file.
